Breaking The Habit
by Thobi Trio Centil
Summary: Sesuai judulnya. diangkat dari video klip Linkin Park - Breaking The Habit. walaupun sebenarnya isi dengan judulnya gak nyambung hahahahahaha maaf kalau jelek. request dari meisya.putritahani warning typo, gak jelas. No lemon, AU.


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Indah, itulah yang tampak dari kota metropolitan di bawah sana. Cahaya-cahaya lampu yang mengitari kota tersebut akan mempesona setiap mata yang memandanginya. Di tambah lagi cuaca yang cerah serta cahaya rembulan yang menghiasi langit malam di atas kota Konoha. Akan terasa semakin memukau pemandangan di kota tersebut.

Sayangnya, keindahannya hanyalah kamuflase bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya dari luar. Di dalamnya dihuni oleh sekumpulan orang-orang yang bermasalah dalam hidupnya. Yah, walaupun tidak semuanya begitu. Tapi, bisa dibilang hampir sebagian besarnya begitu.

Contohnya saja seonggok tubuh yang mengenakan kemeja putih berbalut jaket hitam dan celana hitam dengan banyak kantongnya sekarang sudah tak bernyawa. Mayat itu tergeletak di atap mobil berwarna putih polos di halaman parkir sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Atap mobil itu terlihat setengah remuk disebabkan oleh seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba menghantam keras atap mobil itu dengan tubuhnya sehingga menimbulkan lekukan besar di atap mobil tersebut.

Sebut saja orang itu dengan Naruto. Ya, Namikaze Naruto, pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga codet di masing-masing pipinya.  
Lelaki pirang itu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari gedung setinggi 2 km tidak jauh dari tempatnya mendarat. Ia melakukan semua itu karna hutang yang sedang melilit hidupnya. Belum lagi sang istri yang paling ia sayangi a.k.a Shion bunuh diri karna tidak tahan menghadapi problematika yang menghampiri kehidupan mereka berdua.

Ketika wanita yang selalu menjadi hiburan dalam setiap kegundahannya harus pergi mendahuluinya. Maka tidak ada yang tersisa darinya kecuali hanyalah keputus asaan saja.

Di sekitar mobil itu polisi sudah memasang police line. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang menanyai saksi-saksi yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Police line terdengar berbisik-bisik pelan mengomentari aksi nekat Naruto.

* * *

**XxX**

Uciha Sasuke. 27 tahun, seorang gitaris.

Seorang lelaki sebut saja Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tengah sambil menyidekapkan ke dua tangannya di sertai dengan mata yang melotot. Rahangnya mengeras serta giginya bergemeletuk menatap pria berambut raven dengan mata onyxnya yang kelam di hadapannya. Mengenakan setelan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah, dasi hitam, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Darimana saja kau, anak pembawa sial!" bentak sang Ayah dengan keras.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu." sahut Sasuke menatap malas Ayahnya sambil melonggarkan dasi hitamnya. Dia terlalu malas menanggapi sang Ayah yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

Dari kecil Ayahnya selalu menyiksanya hanya karna anggapan bahwa ia adalah seorang anak pembawa sial. Mulai dari mencambuknya, memukulinya sampai pingsan.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu berdiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pria bermanik kelam tersebut. Lalu ia menghampirinya sambil memegang sebuah tongkat baseball di tangannya. Begitu mendekati Sasuke lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengangkat tongkat baseball di tangannya dan bersiap memukul Sasuke.

Dorr.

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menodongkan pistol ke Ayahnya, kemudia menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya, hingga sebuah peluru melesak dari moncong pistol yang dipegangnya dan bersarang tepat di dada Ayahnya.

Perlahan tubuh pria bersurai hitam yang dibalut kimono hitam itu oleng dan punggungnya menubruk lantai dengan keras.

Lelaki berambut raven itu kemudian berjalan dan berhenti di samping tubuh sang Ayah sambil menatap kosong wajah sang Ayah. Terlihat di mata kelamnya mulut sang ayah sedikit menganga dengan napas yang terdengar memburu di telinga Sasuke.

Dia kemudian mengangkat kaki kanannya lalu menginjak dada Fugaku dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke wajah Ayahnya.

Dor dor dor dor

Berkali-kali dia menembaki wajah sang Ayah tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Peluru habis maka dia me-reload kembali dan menembak lagi wajah itu sehingga membuat wajah itu sudah amburadul bersimbah darah.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada seorang wanita berperakan kurus yaitu Mikoto tampak shock dengan apa yang disaksikannya. Wanita itu menjerit histeris seraya berlari menghampiri tubuh yang tergeletak di bawah Sasuke. Airmatanya sudah tumpah mengaliri pipinya yang putih.

Pistol yang berada di tangan Sasuke kemudian berpindah menghadap samping kepalanya. Mata onyxnya terlihat sayu menatap Ibunya yang sedang menangisi mayat Ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu."

Dor.

Dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan peluru terakhir menembus dan bersarang di tengkorak kepalanya. Dia pun ambruk di atas lantai menyusul Fugaku. Meninggalkan seorang wanita yang semakin histeris dengan tewas anaknya.

**Xxx**

Nara Shikamaru, 28 tahun. Seorang drummer.

Dia mengenakan kaos hitam polos serta celana hitam panjang.

Klek

Pintu apartemenpun dibuka. Tampak di matanya sang istri menunduk, ke dua tangannya sedang memegangi meja makan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Wanita pirang berkuncir dua itu menoleh dan tampak jelas di mata Shikamaru wanita itu menatapnya dengan amarah.

Bukannya sebuah sambutan hangat dari sang Istri tapi, malah sebuah tomat melayang ke arahnya. Dia menunduk sambil menangkup belakang kepalanya menghindari tomat itu ke samping. Tomat-tomat yang lain pun berterbangan kembali mengarah padanya. Dengan cekatan dia menghindari semua tomat-tomat itu sehingga tomat-tomat itu hanya mengenai dinding apartemennya.

"Kemana saja kau dari tadi?!" ucap Temari setengah berteriak sambil meraih pisau yang ada di depannya.

Dengan langkah yang semakin dipercepat wanita itu menghampiri sang Suami seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang lelaki berambut nanas di hadapannya.

"SEHARIAN INI AKU MENUNGGU MU. SIALAN! PASTI KAU PERGI KE RUMAH SELINGKUHAN MU 'KAN? BRENGSEK." bentak perempuan itu sambil terus menghujamkan pisaunya ke arah lelaki di depannya.

Namun, Lelaki itu hanya diam tak menggubris ucapan yang dilontarkan sang Istri sambil berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan sang Istri ke padanya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah mendengar ocehan sang Istri yang selalu menuduhnya main serong dengan wanita lain. Setiap hari selama beberapa bulan ini selalu dilaluinya dengan adu fisik dan berakhir dengan pingsannya wanita itu oleh pukulannya.

Semuanya berawal ketika dokter memvonis wanita itu mandul. Mulai dari saat itu dia selalu dituduh selingkuh dengan wanita lain.

Tep.

Dia memegang tangan sang istri lalu memelintirnya. Hingga sang istri melepaskan pisau di tangannya sambil mengerang kesakitan. Belum selesai dengan itu dia mengapit leher wanita itu dengan ke dua lengannya dari belakang dan ke dua tangannya memegang rahang sang Istri. Napas lelaki berambut nanas itu terdengar berat menahan getir betapa mirisnya rumah tangga yang dilaluinya.

"Maafkan aku." lirihnya pelan di sertai airmatanya yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Kreekk.

Suara krekan dari tulang leher wanita itu membuat wanita itu langsung diam seketika. Dalam diam lelaki itu menangis tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Lelaki nanas itu kemudian mendudukkan dan menyandarkan punggung sang istri di dinding apartemennya. Kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan sang Istri yang duduk dengan kepalan menunduk. Ia berhenti dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil bergambar tengkorak.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat semula dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sang istri yang sudah tak bernyawa. Lelaki itu membuka tutup botol itu lalu meminum semua isinya.

"Tenanglah, istriku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." lirihnya ke pada sang istri yang menunduk sambil memeluk sang istri dengan erat seraya mencium puncak kepala wanita pirang itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia menyusul sang Istri.

**Xxx**

Hyuga Neji, 29 tahun. Basis. Mengenakan kaos putih dibalut jaket berwarna hijau dan celana panjang berwarna coklat.

Menatap sendu bayangan dirinya di cermin kamarnya. Airmatanya merembes dari sudut-sudut matanya. Di benaknya yang terpatri hanyalah bayangan sang kekasih yang belum lama ini meninggalkannya dan menikahi pria lain. Itu semua terjadi karna sang Ayah yang tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan gadis bercepol dua a.k.a Tenten. Ayahnya selalu menghina gadis itu setiap kali Neji membawanya ke rumahnya.

Praang.

Dia melempar cermin itu dengan ponsel miliknya sehingga membuat cermin itu pecah dan berserakan di atas lantai. Lalu dia meraih serpihan kaca yang berserakan di lantai dan melukai nadinya hingga darah mengucur membasahi tangannya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah dinding dan menulis dua kata yaitu ' Aku muak.' menggunakan darahnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuhnya ambruk.

Di sela-sela kesadarannya ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan menatap sedih foto yang ada di layar ponsel. Terpampang dengan jelas sebuah foto dirinya sedang memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang sambil tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

**Xxx**

Sabaku no Gaara, 27 tahun. Seorang keyboardis. Berpakaian kaos putih dibalut jaket merah dengan garis-garis hitam menghiasi jaketnya.

Mata jadenya menatap penuh benci dua tubuh berbeda gender yang sedang tertidur berbalut selimut di kasur kamarnya. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu meraih rokok yang berada di  
mulutnya. Kemudian ia membuang puntung rokok di tangannya dan menginjak rokok tersebut hingga mati.

Ya, itulah Istrinya bersama Kakaknya baru selesai melakukan hubungan intim. Perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Istrinya Matsuri sudah ia ketahui sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Namun, bukannya merasa bersalah atas tindakannya. Tapi, wanita itu makin menjadi-jadi dengan perselingkuhannya. Bahkan, mereka berdua seringkali bersetubuh di depan Gaara sambil tersenyum mengejek ke pada lelaki bermata jade itu. Gaara hanya menjadi saksi bisu bagi perselingkuhan mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi lelaki bersurai merah yang sedang menenteng jerigen berisi bensin di tangan kanannya itu berjalan dan menyiram tubuh ke dua orang yang sedang tertidur pulas di hadapannya.

Ke duanya pun terbangun dan bau menyengat memasuki ke indera penciuman mereka berdua. Ke duanya mendongak menatap wajah Gaara yang terlihat seperti kesetanan.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Kakaknya panik begitu menyadari apa yang dilakukan Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai tanpa menghentikan aksinya menyirami ke dua tubuh itu.

"Hentikan, Gaara!" teriak sang Kakak lagi. Namun, pria bersurai merah tak berniat berkata apapun.

"Kau sudah gila, Gaara!" lagi untuk yang ke tiga kalinya lelaki bersurai merah itu tak mempedulikan ucapan sang Kakak dan malah menyiram bensin yang tersisa ke tubuhnya.

Dia tersenyum kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menyalakan korek di tangannya sambil berujar, "Aku memang sudah gila karna kalian."

Blurr.

Api itu seketika menjalar melahap tubuh ke tiganya. Teriakan serta erangan kesakitan mereka terdengar jelas dari luar rumah. Mereka berdua berlari-lari tak tentu arah ke sana ke mari sambil berteriak minta tolong.

Sayangnya, rumah itu terletak jauh dari pemukiman warga dan ke tiganya sudah tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan saat api sudah berhasil dipadamkan.

* * *

Aburame Shino, 27 tahun. Seorang DJ. Mengenakan kemeja kotak berwarna hijau dan celana berwarna hitam.

Lelaki itu berdiri dalam diam menatap mayat seorang lelaki tua yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kondisi mayat itu sungguh mengenaskan, kulit wajahnya, bola matanya serta jari-jarinya sudah tak berada di tempatnya. pandangannya terarah ke atas menghadap langit-langit ruangan kerjanya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Yang terlihat hanya daging berwarna merah di wajah lelaki tua tersebut serta terdapat banyak luka bacokan di tubuhnya.

Dan semua anggota tubuhnya tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya, jari-jari tangannya, serta kulit wajahnya.

Semua itu dia lakukan karna sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah semena-mena bosnya. Yang selalu menyiksa dan membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah di depan matanya sendiri. Lelaki bersurai hitam melawan rotasi itu tiba-tiba merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kotak kecil dengan bulatan berwarna merah mirip seperti tombol.

Tit.

Dia menekan tombol itu.

Duaarr.

Rumah meledak itu seketika dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Kembali ke Naruto..

Mata safirnya melotot dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Secara tiba-tiba asap berwarna hijau keluar dari mulut dan hidung mayat lelaki bersurai pirang itu. Melayang-layang di udara sambil bergerak cepat menuju suatu tempat. Asap itu berhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah jam besar di kota tersebut.

Asap itu pun masuk ke dalam jam tepat saat jam menunjuk angka dua belas. Detakan jam itu berhenti. Tak lama kemudian berdetak lagi. Namun, detikan jam itu berputar ke arah sebaliknya. Dan waktu pun berjalan mundur.

* * *

Aburame Shino..

Bagian-bagian rumah yang tadinya hancur perlahan kembali seperti semula. Dan di dalam rumah besar tepatnya di ruang kerja yang sekarang tempat lelaki berkaca mata itu melakukan penyiksaan terhadap bosnya. Kulit wajah yang tadinya ada di atas meja terpasang kembali, kemudian mata yang sudah dicongkel keluar dengan pisau itu kembali ke tempat semula. Serta ke sepuluh jari-jari yang ia potong kembali utuh dan memperlihatkan bagaimana Shino melakukan penyiksaan terhadap orang itu.

Pria itu berjalan mundur hingga keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil hitam yang dipakainya.

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara..

Api yang melahap rumah itu perlahan mengecil hingga ke dalam kamar tempat Gaara berada. Siraman minyak yang tadi sudah tercecer kembali masuk ke dalam jerigen di tangannya. Pria bersurai merah itu keluar kamar dan rumahnya menghampiri motor spot berwarna merah yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

* * *

Hyuga Neji..

Tubuhnya secara perlahan bangkit sedikit demi sedikit dan tulisan-tulisan darah yang ada di dinding menghilang dan semua darah yang tercecer di lantai kembali memasuki nadinya.

Serpihan kaca yang berserakan kembali menyatu di dinding. Seiring dengan itu ponsel miliknya kembali ke dalam genggamannya. Airmatanya naik dan masuk ke dalam matanya kembali.

Kakinya berjalan mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar di ruang tengah rumahnya dan tubuhnya berbalik menghadap sang Ayah. Lalu keluar dari rumahnya dan memasuki mobil berwarna coklat di halaman.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru..

Napasnya perlahan mulai kembali keluar masuk dari rongga hidungnya. Perlahan mulutnya mulai menjauh dari puncak kepala sang Istri dan perlahan tangannya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh gadis berkuncir dua di sampingnya.

Botol yang tergeletak di lantai menggelinding hingga ke genggaman tangannya. Tangan kanannya naik kembali beserta botol kecil ditangannya hingga berhenti di mulutnya. Tetes-tetes racun yang tadinya ia minum kembali memasuki botol kecil tersebut.

Tubuhnya kembali berdiri dan berbalik lalu berjalan mundur ke dapur apartemennya.

Sampai pada saat dia memelintir leher sang Istri, lalu saat Istrinya menyerangnya. Hingga cipratan-cipratan tomat itu kembali menjadi bulatan merah yang terlihat segar.

Pintu ditutup lalu pria itu masuk ke kendaraannya.

* * *

Uciha Sasuke.

Kelopak matanya yang tertutup terbuka kembali. Genangan darah yang ada di lantai tiba-tiba surut dan kembali memasuki kepalanya. Dia bangkit dan kembali berdiri beriringan peluru yang melubangi tengkoraknya mulai mundur. Lalu lubang yang tercipta dari peluru itu mulai tertutupi.

Seeett.

Ibunya mulai melakukan gerakan mundur. Selongsong-selongsong peluru yang berjatuhan ke lantai berpantulan di lantai dan naik menuju pistol yang Sasuke pegang. Darah-darah yang terciprat di lantai kembali ke wajah sang Ayah dan diikuti oleh satu-satu persatu peluru yang bersarang di wajah Fugaku berterbangan memasuki memasuki pistol tersebut.

Hingga dia berjalan mundur dan menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu menghampiri mobil Ferrari miliknya.

Ke limanya pun kembali ke gedung tempat perpisahan mereka. Mereka berlima memasuki gedung itu dengan langkah mundur kemudian memasuki sebuah lift yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut.

Serpihan kaca yang terpencar akibat dari tabrakan tubuh Naruto satu persatu mulai berterbangan kembali menyatu menjadi satu. Seiring dengan itu tubuh Naruto melesak terbang dengan cepat ke atas. Tubuhnya memutar dan sekarang posisinya sedang menghadap ke bawah. Naik dan terus naik ke atas menuju atap gedung tinggi itu.

Ke limanya sudah sampai duluan ke atap gedung itu. Mulai dari Shikamaru yang duduk di sebuah kursi dan di hadapannya satu set perlengkapan drumnya tersaji. Lalu Gaara ke keyboardnya dan Shino ke perlengkapan DJnya. Posisi mereka berada di kiri kanan Shikamaru. Neji berdiri sambil menenteng bass di depan Gaara. Serta Sasuke berdiri di depan Shino.

Set

Tubuh Naruto pun sampai ke atas dengan posisi membelakangi mereka semua. Tak berapa lama kemudian asap yang berada di dalam kota menghilang dan waktu pun mulai berjalan maju.

"TONIGT!"

"I'LL PAINTS IT ON THE WALLS!" teriak Naruto dengan keras sambil membungkuk menghadap ke bawah.

"'CAUSE I'M THE ONE AT FAULT!" Neji mengangkat bassnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"I'LL NEVER FIGHT AGAIN!" Shino menjulurkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil memegang alat musiknya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya.

"AND THIS IS HOW IT END!" Sasuke melompat menyambut teriakan Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya ke kiri.

Seiring dengan menyentuhnya kaki Sasuke ke lantai, Naruto pun kembali membuka suaranya, "I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream!"

"I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright!" Sasuke berjalan ke depan lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat ke kiri.

"SO, I'M BREAKING THE HABIT!." terlihat Gaara hanya menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah beriringan dengan hentakan kakinya ke lantai. Menikmati setiap permainan musik yang mereka mainkan.

Shino menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Tangan kanannya memainkan sebuah piringan cakram berwarna hitam dan tangan kirinya menari-nari di udara.

"I'M BREAKING THE HABIT!" teriaknya lagi dengan wajahnya mendongak menatap langit malam.

"I'M BREAKING THE HABIT!." Shikamaru semakin keras menabuh drumnya serta wajahnya sekarang menengadah menghadap langit.

"TONIGT!"

Mereka pun berhenti dan seketika itu juga pandangan Naruto menjadi silau. Perlahan cahaya putih itu menghilang dan hanya warna hitam yang tertera di penglihatannya. Dia pun membuka matanya dan hanya langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

Tiba-tiba gendang telinganya mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus dari dekatnya. Iris safirnya dialihkan ke asal dengkuran halus di sampingnya dan menyaksikan seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat sedang menyandarkan pipinya ke dada bidang Naruto.

"Hah.. Syukurlah hanya mimpi." ucap Naruto pelan.

* * *

A/N : adegannya aku ambil dari video klip Linkin Park - Breaking the habit. maaf ya, kalau jelek hahahahahaha. Kalau bagus ya di review kalau nggak ya maaf karena sudah membunuh waktu Anda yang berharga,


End file.
